Flowers and Kunais
by wolfiction
Summary: A drabble collection for the Naruto series. Various pairings.
1. You're Beautiful

**Yeah, so I decided to move all my Naruto fics, the small drabbles together in one place. I didn't like how they were all over the place.**

**So this drabble, was inspired by Castalyne, because she writes the best Sai x Sakura fics. **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, neither do you. (unless you're Kishimoto, which is highly unlikely…)**

* * *

She looked up eyes prickling, throat tight. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap. She looked at the person across the room, watching as he moved the brush smoothly along the canvas in long, confident strokes.

She was debating, mentally. Should I? Should I not?

The brush stopped. Her heart rate sped up. And she went, "Do you think I'm ugly?" She shut up, mortified.

Sai looked up, brush poised in mid-air. One shapely eyebrow went up and he said, "What kind of a stupid question is that?"

Sakura ducked her head horrified at her stupidity. How could she be so dumb? Sai was the most unlikely candidate for her predicament. Tears rolled down her cheeks, hot and wet. Her face heated up with embarrassment, her lips trembled. She turned around & stiffly made her way towards the table. The thirteen year old opened up her textbook and tried to immerse herself in it, only to fail miserably. This had been an awful week. She had just recovered from measles, missing a lot of school. She was still recovering and had a lot of catching up to do. All the girls in her class teased her mercilessly, even her best friend Ino who wasn't her friend any more. First her forehead, her pink hair and now the pink dots on her body due to the measles. Everyone laughed at her even the boys. They called her names, made fun of her and hated her for being smart. Her classmates hadn't liked her from the start, with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto. They were her only friends. However, they were away on some sort of match with the rival school's football team, leaving her alone and defenseless. Sakura sobbed quietly.

She had no idea why she had asked Sai. She did not even know him well. He was two years her senior and wasn't friendly. He would often be found alone, with his sketch pad and pencil. Or brush. He wasn't nice to people and was rude to everyone. She was no exception, it seemed.

The only reason she was in this room with him in the first place, was because it was the only place people couldn't find her. Nobody expected her to share space with Sai of all people. Maybe the only reason she came here was that Sai usually ignored her and didn't bite her.

A hand curled around her shoulder, gently. Sakura went still. Another hand cupped her left cheek and turned her face. Sakura found herself looking at Sai's expressionless face.

"Who said you were ugly, Haruno?" he asked. He brushed away the tears with his thumb. Sakura stared. Sai, the boy who didn't like people and whom he usually made fun of…was now comforting her? The girl with big forehead, nerd like attributes and pink dots all over body?

"Talk to me." Sai said. His hand moved from her shoulder to take one of her hands in his.

Sakura's lower lip trembled.

"Everyone… makes fun of my forehead, my hair! They call me Spotty because of the marks. And…and..." She trailed off, throat getting tight. "I thought you didn't care." she whispered in a thick voice. She looked at him. When he did not answer, she lowered her gaze.

"People make fun of other people because they have nothing better to do." Sai said. Sakura's head shot up. Sai didn't seem to notice. He was massaging the palm of her hand with her thumb. "Your hair isn't weird. It's the color of cherry blossoms. Or like cotton candy, very appealing. Your eyes are a beautiful, vibrant green…and those marks? You look cute, like a...stuff toy with polka dots."

Sakura looked at him, wide eyed with disbelief. The fifteen year old boy wiped away the rest of her tears.

"But pink hair isn't natural..."Sakura whispered.

"Purple hair is not either. But nobody pokes fun at Hinata. She has unnatural eyes too." Sakura went quiet. Sai was now looking at her, waiting. "But my forehead..."she whispered.

"What about it?"

"It's big."

"I wouldn't say that. It's a nice forehead. I like it." Sakura looked at him, heart beating fast. "Really? Why?"

"Cuz it's perfect for this." Then Sai gently took her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise. He brushed another kiss across her forehead. Then he leaned back, took in her big, green orbs, red cheeks and open mouth.

"You are beautiful. It's true."

* * *

**Hmm, Sai is a bit OOC in this.**


	2. Brown Eyes

It was his eyes. Karin loved many things about Sasuke Uchiha, but it was his eyes she loved the most.

Karin looked down at him, his face nestled on her lap, where Sasuke had dozed off while reading a book. There was a loving expression on the girl's face which no one would have believed her capable of.

She gently stroked his cheeks with her finger lightly, careful not to wake him. She brushed away the messy bangs that were always on his face. No matter how much they bothered him, he would never get rid of them. She ran a hand through his hair, reveling in its baby soft texture. Heh, Sasuke would give her the famed Uchiha Glare of Death if she ever told him that.

His eyes were truly captivating. If she could she would stare into their depths all day long. Sasuke's eyes were actually a very dark brown. For some reason, brown eyes should have lessened his appeal as brown eyes were common, but for some reason they appealed to Karin.

When Sasuke got angry, those eyes would flash. His expression would betray nothing, but his eyes…his eyes said it all. Sasuke liked to believe he was unreadable and to people who didn't know him very well, he wasn't. Karin could read him and it wasn't the trivial fluctuations of chakra that betrayed his feelings. When Sasuke was happy, those eyes would turn sweet, like the darkest of dark chocolate. They would get bright and when he smiled, he looked…striking. It was also that those eyes were ringed with the longest eyelashes she had seen on a man; eyelashes that females envied. When Sasuke got sad, there was so much pain in those eyes that he would get this 'sorta kicked puppy' look. If Sasuke pouted, the look would be something to see. When Sasuke was on the verge of orgasm, his eyes would become glazed with pleasure and couple with his blushing cheeks, Karin wanted to keep him like that forever. When Sasuke was caught off guard, which seldom happened, his eyes went wide and he would look like a surprised child. Sasuke had grown up too soon. Much too soon.

She rubbed her thumb slowly over the dark circles under those eyes. Those circles stood out prominently against his pale skin. Karin wished she could rub them away; they made him look so vulnerable.

His eyes fluttered and they slowly opened, widening slightly when he noticed Karin looking at him. He was confused for merely a second before he assumed his usual expression asking, "What are you doing?'

"Thinking what long eyelashes you have," Karin sang. Sasuke's eyes widened and he blinked his mouth falling open slightly. Karin laughed.

Oh how she loved those eyes.

* * *

**Drabble for zaaee. Prompt: eyes.**

**I really did enjoy writing this piece. Oh Sasuke, why did you have to turn so dark and cold?**

**I don't own a thing. **


End file.
